


If only you knew

by Prettyunique



Series: 30 days 30 oneshots. [1]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Maura POV, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days 30 oneshots challenge.</p><p>Day 1</p><p>This is set 3 days after the pilot episode 'See one, do one, teach one'.<br/>It's from Maura's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If only you knew

"Are we having a sleepover or is this you're way of telling me you're attracted to me"

 

Those words just played over in my head again. I know she was joking, I mean I'm pretty sure she was being sarcastic, she does that you see. Jane Rizzoli my best friend, well she's mine I'm not 100 percent sure I'm hers. 

3 things I do know 100 percent...

One...she makes me laugh, always.

two...she's not just pretty she's beautiful. I know that 100 percent because...I have eyes.

And the 3rd thing I know is that I'm 100 percent head over heels in love with her.

I mean I'm not 15 anymore I know what love is, I knew the first time I met her a year and a half ago. I can honestly say I didn't believe in love at first sight until I met her.

When I met her though, not her undercover persona. It's like a sudden hit to the chest, takes you're breath away. And you don't stop thinking about that moment.

When she said that she was worring...about Hoyt. I could tell she was nervous. The thing I've realised about her is she spits out a sarcastic remark all the time, when she's nervous or uncomfortable in a situation. I only know what that word means because I'm her friend. It may be sarcastic but it's always routed in some truth.

And that's brought us here. I invited her to dinner because I'm going to tell her how I feel...I know what you're going to say...bad idea, what if she doesn't feel the same way.

Here's the thing I'm not getting any younger. I recently turned 30, 3 years ago but who's counting. This is getting beyond the point of want. I need to know if she feels the same way so that I can move on.Maybe I'll try the olive juice trick, besides the pros out weigh the cons.

Doorbell rings

That's her, It's now or never...wish me luck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The olive juice trick is where you say olive juice. It sounds like I love you. If the person says what...you can just say oh, would you like some Olive Juice. But if they say I love you too then you know.  
> In case you were wondering.


End file.
